Don't
by pepperclay
Summary: Why.Are.You.Doing.This?


AN: Based on a fucked up nightmare I had.

* * *

There are things I don't understand in life, and this is one of them.  
I wake up in a room, can't tell what my surroundings are, a single light bulb flickering above me.  
It's cold and damp; I could almost taste water on my tongue. Then the door opens and _he_ enters.

"**It seems you finally woken up I see, good. That means you can help me."**

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

"**Ah, questions now? Well, you know who I am but as to why you are here…I want you to figure it out for yourself."**

With that, he opened the door and left me here alone.

* * *

Okay, I need to think, he hasn't been visiting me for a while. How many days had it been, three? Four? I don't even know what time it is and I stopped caring. But I'm not completely alone. My only friend that I made here is a small bug that's been crawling around the walls and floor, I named him James.

"You know James; I'm not sure how I even got here. All I remember was going to bed and then waking up here. I don't think I've even done anything to this guy who's keeping us here. What do you think?"

He says nothing of course, just flies away to one of the many dark corners of the room. But he'll be back, he always is.

Somehow being in the dark for a long time, makes me remember things. A few days ago perhaps?

I remember myself and some friends Sonic, Knuckles and Mighty skipping our classes to go to a crime scene. To see if the rumors were true, the rumors of Amy being killed. Sonic was in a sort of hysteria, he was her boyfriend after all, but knew nothing of where she was a few days before.

Knuckles of course, kept asking questions with no answers. Mighty and I we just walked together in silence and kept to ourselves. We found where the crime scene was, and Sonic somehow slipped past the cops. He came back to us a little bit later and decided that we should go to a bar.

Why did we go to a bar? I don't know, but I went anyway since a drink sounded like a good idea. From there we all drank for a while, Knuckles and Mighty were making out for some time then we all decided to go home and –

"**Hey."**

Oh. Oh he's here. Th_e _door is open and in my thoughts he walked to me and is now looking at me. Or at least I think he is, I couldn't tell.

"**So, do you have the answers to your questions yet?"**

"No, not yet."

"**Hmmm…that's quite troublesome isn't it? Maybe I should 'enlighten' you for a little bit."**

He punches me, my jaw makes a sound like its breaking and then I can't feel my tongue anymore. I spit out a few teeth. "What the hell man!?"

"**That was just to see if you were paying attention. Now, I'll give you a hint. Do you remember your echidna friend?"**

I nod. "Your point?"

"**Well I think that this is a good time for a reunion."**

There was a swift movement in which he went out of the door and came back in, with some ghastly wrapped in clothe. I hope it wasn't what I thought it was, I pray that it wasn't what I thought is was.

He unwrapped it and to my horror it was Knuckles…or part of Knuckles. His arm to be exact, which appeared to be cut off at the elbow, blood still dripping from it…it was fresh. I suppressed the urge to gag and vomit whatever was left in me.

"What…what did you do!?"

"**I did nothing. This is just a message to you. To remember. Remember what happened to her. If not, you'll see more of your friend in a rather different light."**

He placed Knuckles' arm on my lap, and then he was gone (again).

* * *

Some days later (or weeks? Could never get that right), was when that I remembered a few things about the dead and gone Amy Rose.

It was no secret that Amy was a whore. Hell, I think the only person she hasn't slept with was me, Mighty and Knuckles. Other than us, anyone else was fair game. All she wanted in life was to get fucked. Sonic realized this to late however, after her death his doctor had the misfortune to tell him that he had herpes. So in a way, she would last forever with him.

Speaking of Knuckles, his arm is still on my lap. Blood stopped pooling from it and now was just a rotting stump, it's stank was really bugging my nose and I already vomited three times. What did he want me to remember? My only memories of Amy were the few times I saw her with Sonic and I had no personal connection to her. What could I do to get out of the situation? Where was Knuckles? Who was this guy that insisted on keeping me here?

Too many questions and not enough answers. I don't know what to do anymore. (it's all pointless anyway)

* * *

_Where am I?_

_I'm in…I'm in a city, looking into a blue apartment with photographs of a pink hedgehog and chili dogs prepared and ready to eat on the island In the kitchen._

_Oh, I'm at Sonic's home and look, there he is, apparently waiting for something... Why am I here?_

_There is a knock at the door and both my and Sonic's head turn towards it. He answers the door and Amy is there, looking drunk or high._

_The yelling starts and I can't seem to hear any of the words, it hurts my ears. Now he's yelling back at her. The fighting continues for a while and then he hits her, things go quiet again. I can actually hear words now._

"_HOW DARE YOU! You said you would never do that! I'm not Sally, Sonic!"_

_At the mention of her name, I think Sonic snapped. _

_He then, put HI around her neck._

_She's trying togethimoff of her._

_He keeps PRESSING DOWN ON HER, CHOKING HER._

_She KICKS, an ee a m s. And tries to fight him off. But it's no use. She finally stops fighting and Sonic lets go, lets her fall to the ground lifeless._

"_You fucking whore. You deserve it." He says and then he comes back, panic sets in. "Oh my god…what the fuck did I do?" He falls to his knees and cries._

_Flash._

_I'm in a different place. In an alley. Oh no, no no no no no. I'm not here right now, and I'm not seeing this! But my eyes could see everything as much as I hate to see the truth._

_Sonic dragging Amy to the alley and just t tossing her there like used trash. Killing her and leaving her there wasn't enough was it? The power of murder, you just wanted more didn't you, greedy fuck._

_Flash._

_Sonic is meeting Knuckles at his island, with an odd expression on his face. Knuckles is pissed like always, demanding what the hell was going on and why was Sonic looking at him that way and-_

_The hedgehog punched him in the face, Knuckles was taken back but fought back. Sonic was too fast for him and kept beating the echidna, knocking him out. _

_Mighty came out of the house and Sonic looked at him with darkness in his eyes._

_Flash._

_And there I am. Outside at a restaurant having just agreed to another date with a beautiful mongoose girl. I haven't heard from Sonic, Knuckles or Mighty in a while but I wasn't worried. I should have been._

_Of course, I didn't see him. Of course I didn't know he was going to come behind me a knock me out with chloroform. All was quiet.  
_

* * *

I woke up. He was here, Sonic was here in front of me.

"Sonic?"

"**Ah, appears you figured it out right? I killed Amy, and Knuckles, and oh look our other poor soul Mighty."**

He held up the corpse of Mighty, shot through the head and no expression. He didn't expect it. None of us did. Then I noticed he had a knife.

"So you're going to kill me too right?"

"**Well there no point in lying now is there? Yes I am."**

The knife was held against my neck.

I breathe.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Can you answer one question for me?"

"…**.Ask."**

"Why are you doing this? Is there a point to it? Why did you go fucking crazy Sonic!?"

"**That's three questions, not one. But what the hell, might as well answer them all. The point and why I'm doing this doesn't matter. In fact I have no answer for my actions. And why did I go so 'fucking crazy?"** He smiles.

"**I've always been crazy Tails. It was just a matter of time before I snapped."**

Then he presses hard on my neck, and all goes black.


End file.
